1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular bedroom furniture. More specifically, the present invention relates to modular airplane-shaped bedroom furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture styling, especially that of bedroom furniture, incorporates a wide variety of styles, borrowing ideas from cultures across the globe in order to achieve a unique, signature style for bedrooms of adults and children alike. For those who are on the cutting edge of modern interior decorating practices, they know all too well that interior design is susceptible to the same type of trends or cyclical popularity as that experienced in the fashion world and other areas. In response to this constant evolution of interior design pieces and methods, interior designers and manufacturers of interior design articles are constantly in need of new and innovative ideas. As furniture, especially bedroom furniture, is often the centerpiece of interior design around which the decor of a room is focused, ideas relating to new designs are held at a premium.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,538 issued in the name of Fogel, describes a modular mattress system with a removable liquid-filled insert;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,484 issued in the name of Thomson, describes a modular bed frame;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,189 issued in the name of Tarver, describes a modular and transportable living quarter;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,172 issued in the name of Lee, describes a structural assembly system used to form different furniture pieces;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,995 issued in the name of Behrendt, describes a modular transformable furniture;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,225 issued in the name of Miller, Sr., et al., describes a modular air bed;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,736 issued in the name of Soltani et al., describes a modular air bed; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,343 issued in the name of Hooker, describes a bed frame with detachable and interchangeable parts.
Consequently, there exists a need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the modular bedroom furniture industry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide modular bedroom furniture for children in the shape of an airplane.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a modular airplane-shaped bedroom furniture that combines inexpensive and long-lasting components completely integrated to provide a convenient means for maximizing bedroom space by providing a number storage compartment options.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a modular airplane-shaped bedroom furniture that provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance to parents and children.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a modular airplane-shaped bedroom furniture that provides a convenient means for moving bedroom furniture in an easy and safe manner.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the modular airplane shaped bedroom furniture provides a line of bedroom furniture for children that is in the general shape of an airplane. The body of the airplane incorporates a standard twin size mattress. The nose of the invention incorporates a clothes hamper and wastebasket, while the side slap of the nose section provides a desk. The single center-mounted propeller is fixed in place so that it cannot turn and provides hanging hooks for clothes, book bags and the like. The wing section on one side of the invention is a toy box, while the wing on the other side provides six drawers for storage. Under-bed storage provides room for more drawers or an additional roll away bed for use by another child. The tail section can be used as a bookshelf or for storage of shoes. Finally, the cockpit area can be used for storage of a radio, CD player, small television or the like. All components of the invention are modular allowing for easy moving and assembly. The use of the modular airplane shaped bedroom furniture provides an alternative to conventional children""s furniture that is not only unique and eyecatching but also fun for children too.
The use of the present invention provides users with all of the materials and tools necessary to ensure that a user may easily install, use and maintain a modular airplane-shaped bed furniture.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for personal use because of the light weight components and the use of inexpensive materials, while providing the structural support and integrity necessary to support the items stored within the furniture.